Swimming Lessons
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: *Jack turned to face me, my hand slipping from his, as he placed his hands on his hips. Jack looked at me as if I had gone mad, which was a laugh considering how he acted sometimes. "You want to teach me how to swim." Jack clarified.* Ianto makes the most of a hot sunny day with Jack, and takes him to the beach. Jack isn't too thrilled at the idea...until he gets the hang of it.


**Authors Note: HEYO XD This is just a little plot I came up with and thought it would be a sweet little situation to but two of the beloved Torchwood characters into :3 I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Ianto**

It was July 21st 2008, a Monday. It was one of those rare days were _everyone _got the rest of the week off. The Rift hadn't acted up in days and it wasn't predicted to until next week. This was why I woke up in such a good mood on this early summer morning. I practically bounced out of my bed, going about my morning routine, before going to make some coffee. Surprisingly, the sun was actually shining, not a cloud in sight. Not to mention, it was actually _hot _outside! My idea of a perfect summer's day. I started humming a wordless tune, something I did when I was at home and in a good mood. Not that anyone knew that of course.

I looked up at the clock hanging in the kitchen on my apartment. 10:30. Huh...I never slept in this late. Not even when I was a kid. Always up with the sun my mam used to say. It was true. As soon as the sun would rise, I'd be awake and ready to start my day. That put them through hell when I was a baby. I smiled as I recalled the memories, leaning with my elbows on the counter as I waited for the coffee to finish. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the coffee mixed with...something else. I recognised it. But mixed with the coffee...it was harder to place. Until the scent was all around me. Slowly I opened my eyes, standing up properly.

"You wake up early." Jack whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder. "I give you the week up off and you wake up _early_."

"You can't change habit, Jack." I grinned. "Besides, if I didn't wake up early, who would make the coffee?"

"The Coffee Fairy."

"I _am _the Coffee Fairy."

Jack was silent for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, pressing his lips into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I leant back into him, the smile on my face widening. My coffee machine went off, indicating that it was ready. Sighing, I unwrapped Jack's arms from around me, stretching to open one of the few cabinets jutting out from the wall and taking out two mugs. As soon as my feet were flat on the ground again, Jack slipped his arms back round my waist instantly. I rolled my eyes, but didn't move away from him. Why would I? Would you, if you were me? I poured the coffee into the two mugs, handing one to Jack after I placed the coffee jug down. Jack took in with one hand, leaving the other one around me. I picked up my own mug, before turning around to face him. Jack pressed his lips to mine. His arm tightened around my waist and dragging me closer, as my free hand tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and without thinking for a change, my mouth opened. Jack slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine gently. We pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his.

"Good morning, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack smirked.

"Good morning... _Sir_." I grinned.

* * *

"Ianto, where are we going?" Jack asked for the hundredth time, as I dragged him out the car.

"Just wait. You'll see in a minute." I laughed. "Come on."

Jack grumbled to himself. His voice was so low that I couldn't hear what he was saying. I just rolled my eyes, continuing to drag him along. Since it was a nice day, I didn't really want to be cooped inside my apartment – though Jack did _try _to persuade me. This was why he was moaning like a small child.

"Just tell me why we came to Whitmore." Jack begged.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes.

I shifted the bag on my shoulder into a more comfortable position, while I continued to drag Jack along.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed at yours." Jack mumbled.

"It's sunny for once. I'd rather make the most of it." I replied. "Hence why we're here."

I grinned as it came into view. Jack tensed up slightly when he saw it. I looked to him and noticed his eyes widen in disbelief. Whitmore Bay, soft and sandy. One of the best beaches I had been to. The sand stretched for miles and the sea was a crystal, clear, blue.

"You alright, Jack?" I asked.

"Depends." Jack replied. "Do you want me to swim?"

"Whole point of a beach, really."

"Then no. No, I'm not ok."

I continued to watch Jack, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. Jack just stared out at the sea. I stayed quiet, waiting. Jack ended up sighing and turned towards me.

"My home, back on Boeshane, was basically on a beach. Right next to the sea." Jack explained. "When I was really young, I accidentally ventured a bit too far to the water. I had no idea how to swim...never wanted to learn after that day."

"Oh." I whispered, my smile dropping. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I never said, so you wouldn't have known."

"Still I... Why don't I teach you?"

Jack turned to face me, my hand slipping from his, as he placed his hands on his hips. Jack looked at me as if I had gone mad, which was a laugh considering how he acted sometimes.

"You want to teach me how to swim." Jack clarified.

"Yeah." I nodded. "We're literally the only two here, plus I'm a good teacher. Taught David and Mica how to swim."

"Ianto, I'm very different to a pair of kids."

"I know, but I could still teach you."

"You won't let it go until I agree will you."

"Pretty much."

Jack watched me for a second, sussing out whether or not I was lying. In the end he sighed, dropping his hands to his side.

"Fine." he muttered. "It's a good thing I can't die."

"You won't die, Jack." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Simple. I won't let you."

* * *

It was entertaining, to say the least, teaching Jack to swim. It was much easier teaching David and Mica, but teaching Jack was more fun. Though I wasn't sure if Jack would agree. For starters, it took Jack ten minutes to actually get into the water. When the water level reached our waists, Jack refused to let go of my hand for, about, twenty minutes. Then he kept sinking, thinking that you only moved your arms to swim. Then he was sinking because he thought you only had to kick your legs. Jack ended up getting really frustrated, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. I would never have said it out loud, but he looked adorable. I swam over to him, going completely ender the water, only to bob up again in front of him. Jack continued to pout, especially as I started to laugh.

"It's not funny." Jack muttered.

"It is a little bit." I grinned. "Just relax, and remember to move your arms and legs at _the same time_."

Jack glared at me before turning his gaze to the water between us. When he looked back up, I kissed him gently before moving out of the way.

"Just try." I told him. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Jack nodded, both the glare and the pout gone now. Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed off into the water, moving his arms out to the side before bringing them back in and kicking his legs, repeating both actions over and over. When he returned to a standing position, he turned around, probably expecting to be in the same place. But when he turned, he noticed the wide gap between the pair of us. He beamed brightly, reminding me of a child. Quickly, Jack launched himself back into the water, and before I knew it, he was in front of me again.

"I did it!" Jack beamed. "I did it and I'm still alive!"

"Told you." I chuckled.

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning my round in the water. I yelped in surprise before laughing along with him. I don't know how many times he actually turned, but by the time he stopped, I felt slightly dizzy. Thank God Jack hadn't let go. As I slid down his chest so I could stand again, Jack crashed our lips together. My arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his short brown hair gently. Jack's tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Jack's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. I was surprised however when his hand started sliding into my swimming trunks. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide, my hand in his hair gripping tightly. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Jack rested his forehead against mine, not removing his hand at all. I ended up doing it for him as I felt the colour rise to my face.

"Not here." I smiled.

"Why not?" Jack asked, pouting again. "Like you said, we're literally the only ones here."

"That could still change Jack. Beside, children swim here."

"That's no fun."

"Well, if you want we can go back to mine now."

Jack watched me for a second, expressionless, before grinning.

"Race you." was the last thing he said to me, before diving under the water.

* * *

The car ride home was nice, but then, why wouldn't it be? Jack had started to tell me more about Boeshane. What it looked like, what his house looked like. I hadn't asked, he had just started telling me. Not that I minded at all. It was nice to finally get to know more about Jack and where he came from, instead of trying to guess. Jack even told me more about the people there, about his family. He didn't tell me about what happened to his father and brother...that I already knew. But he told me about what happened before that, what it all used to be like. It sounded lovely. I would have loved to have seen it, to see where the immortal man beside me was from. To see for myself just how beautiful this place was. But that wouldn't happen. For one, there was no way I would be able to get there. The second reason...well, that I didn't really want to think about. So I just sat back, relaxed and listened to what Jack had to say as I drove back to Cardiff.

"You know, I've been thinking." Jack suddenly said.

"Well that's dangerous." I smirked, receiving a playful glare.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should install a pool in the Hub."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Then we could have more of our lessons."

By the way he said it; I knew that wasn't what he meant. Sure, Jack would use it to swim in for a while...but if I was in there too, I knew that what happened in the sea before we left would happen in there too...it just wouldn't stop. And the more I thought about it, the more I warmed to the idea.

"Well then. Next Monday, I'll start making some calls." I grinned.

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


End file.
